Arthurs Mythos
by Lysslys
Summary: "Hermine hatte gedacht Fred und George könnten sie nicht mehr überraschen. Aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass die Zwillinge kurzerhand den Himmel unterschreiben würden, das war sogar für Sie etwas zu selbstverliebt!" Was das mit einem griechische Mythos zu tun hat dürft ihr aber selbst rausfinden!


_Sooooo, meine erste Fanfic auf Deutsch... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und wenn nicht : sagt mir aud jeden Fall warum!_

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindors. Die drei Sechstklässler hätten damit beschäftigt sein sollen ihren üblichen Berg an Hausaufgaben abzuarbeiten, aber wie gewöhnlich hatte Hermine nur sich selbst dazu überreden können. Ron stellte sich damit zufrieden ihr träumerisch zuzuschauen, sichtlich glücklich darüber dass sie arbeitete und er nicht. Währenddessen blätterte Harry, wie meistens in den letzten Wochen, durch seine zerlesene Ausgabe der "Zaubersprüche für Fortgeschrittene" (dass er dem Halbblutprinzen mehr vertraute als ihr fand Hermine immer noch ungeheuerlich, aber auf diesem Ohr war Harry taub, fast als ob es um Quidditch ginge!) .<p>

In ein paar Tagen, das wusste Hermine, würden Harry und Ron zu ihr kommen um Sie um "Hilfe" für ihre unzumutbare Menge an Arbeit zu bitten. Und Sie würde ja sagen, wie immer. Diesmal würde sie die beiden etwas länger zappeln lassen, vielleicht würden Sie dann vorausschauender sein! Obwohl, was machte sie sich eigentlich vor….

Plötzlich riss ein klapperndes Geräusch sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte den Kopf zum Fenster und erblickte einen alten grauen Kauz, der sich nur mit größter Mühe auf dem Fensterbrett hielt. Bevor Errol abstürzen konnte holte sie ihn herein und setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Am Bein des Vogels war ein Brief befestigt. Hermine wollte ihn einfach Ron weiterreichen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung las sie ihren eigenen Namen auf dem Umschlag.

Ron war genauso überrumpelt wie sie. "Warum schicken meine Eltern dir einen Brief?". Diese Bemerkung brachte auch Harry dazu neugierig von seinem Buch aufzublicken: "Lies mal vor Hermine!" Und genau das tat sie.

_Hallo Hermine, meine liebe, _

_Es tut mir sehr leid dass ich dir so spät abends noch schreibe, ich weiß, eigentlich bekommt ihr eure Post Morgens. Aber es ist sehr dringend und im Ministerium ist die Hölle los _(bis jetzt hatte Hermine die ungewöhnliche Ankunftszeit des Briefes einfach Errols Labilität zugeschrieben)_. Arthur braucht deine Hilfe. Er wollte eigentlich per Flohpulver mit dir sprechen, aber er versucht schon den ganzen Abend lang Scrimgeor davon abzuhalten Fred und George nach Azkaban zu stecken (auch wenn ich der Meinung bin dass ein paar Stunden mit den Dementoren ihnen nur zugutekommen würden). _

_Also, wie du weißt ist es seit Du-weißt-schon-wer's Rückkehr immer schwerer seine Kundschaft in der Winkelgasse zu behalten. Viele Ladenbesitzer müssen ihre Geschäfte schließen. Um das zu verhindern, haben Fred und George vor einiger Zeit angefangen eine Werbekampagne zu planen. Als ich das gehört habe, haben bei mir schon alle Alarmglocken geläutet, aber Arthur wollte mal wieder nicht hören. _

Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln dass Harry sich anscheinend nicht davon abhalten konnte Ron verschwörerisch anzugrinsen, also warf sie ihnen einen strengen Blick zu bevor sie weiterlas.

_Um es kurz zu machen: Dank der Zwillinge hat heute ein riesiges W 10 Minuten lang im Nachthimmel geleuchtet. Über der ganzen Nordhalbkugel! Eigentlich wollten sie es nur über London aufsteigen lassen (wenn denn "nur" das richtige Wort für eine solche Werbeaktion ist), aber anscheinend ist der Zauber fehlgeschlagen. Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht, mit einem ihrer eigenen _Wunderbaren Wunderknallern_ herumzuexperimentieren? Wie üblich gar nichts! Und das bedeutet dass dieses W wie ein Leuchtfeuer im Himmel geglitzert hat. _

_Zum Glück haben die Sonderkommandos das ziemlich schnell in dem Griff gekriegt - besser gesagt haben sie die Schäden soweit begrenzt dass die ganze Zauberer Gesellschaft nicht mehr in Gefahr ist. Nachts sollte Fred und Georges "Werbekampagne" nur noch so hell wie ein Sternbild sein, und Tagsüber ist es hoffentlich überhaupt nicht mehr sichtbar. Allerdings muss das Ministerium eine Möglichkeit finden den Muggeln das Auftauchen eines neuen Sternenbildes zu erklären! Warum hätten die Zwillinge nicht einfach wie Charlie und Bill ins Ausland gehen können? Dann würde ich wenigstens nicht jede zweite Woche einen halben Herzinfarkt erdulden müssen! Obwohl, dass würde doch nur bedeuten, dass ich dazu noch um den halben Globus reisen müsste um ihnen die Ohren langzuziehen…_

Hermine hörte jetzt deutlich dass Harry und Ron sich nur noch mit Mühe davon abhielten loszulachen, also warf ihnen einen Blick zu der, wie sie zugeben musste, stark von Professor Mc Gonnagals inspiriert war. Natürlich fand Hermine es nicht lustig dass die Zwillinge das Muggel-Geheimhaltungsabkommen gebrochen hatten, aber erstaunt war sie schon… Sie hatte gedacht Fred und George könnten sie nicht mehr überraschen. Aber Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass die Zwillinge kurzerhand den Himmel unterschreiben würden! Das war sogar für Sie etwas zu selbstverliebt!

_Die größten Experten und Albus Dumbledore arbeiten gerade an einem weltweiten Gedächtniszauber um das Ganze zu vertuschen, aber sie wissen noch nicht was genau sie in die Gehirne dieser Muggel zaubern wollen!_

_Dafür ist nämlich Arthur zuständig, er soll irgendeinen "italienischen Mythos" schreiben, keine Ahnung was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat. Bitte ließ dir einfach Arthurs Vorschlag durch und schreibe mir eulenwendend ob seine Geschichte bei den Muggeln durchgehen wird. _ _Bitte antworte schnell, und frage Harry nach seiner Meinung. Je schneller, desto besser für Fred und George._

_Grüße bitte Ron, Ginny und Harry ganz lieb von mir,_

_Deine Molly_

_PS: Sei bitte so lieb Ron und Ginny zu ermahnen dass das was die Zwillinge angestellt haben nichts ist was sie nachmachen sollten, wenn sie nicht sofort nach Hause geholt werden wollen. _

_Harry kann ich natürlich nichts befehlen, aber ich schlage ihm trotzdem vor die Finger von solchen Vorhaben zu lassen wenn er nicht in die üblichen Schwierigkeiten geraten will._

Zum Ende des Briefes hin wurde Mollys Handschrift immer unordentlicher, ob aus Wut über die Katastrophe oder um Angst um ihre Söhne wusste Hermine nicht. Harry und Ron grinsten sich einander an, doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür sie zurechtzuweisen. Ohne weiter zu warten holte sie den zweiten Pergamentbogen aus dem Umschlag und las weiter vor:

_Liebe Hermine, _

_Molly hat glaube ich schon aller erklärt also schieße ich am besten gleich los. Ich habe etwas recherchiert, und habe rausgefunden dass die Muggel, besser gesagt sie Italiener, sich vor tausenden von Jahren für jedes Sternzeichen einen Art Geschichte ausgedacht haben. _

Hermine konnte sich nicht davon abzuhalten :"Nein! Es waren die Griechen, oder Römer wenn ihr sie wirklich in Italien wollt" zu murmeln. Das fing ja gut an!

_Jedenfalls haben sie sich für jedes Sternbild einen Mythos ausgedacht, in dem Götter, Helden und mythische Kreaturen sich bekämpft haben! Spannend nicht? Soweit ich feststellen konnte, verärgert ein Held am Anfang einen Gott und muss sich dann mit einem anderen verbünden um der Rache des ersten zu entgehen. Normalerweise stirbt der Halbgott nach einer tragischen Liebesgeschichte an einem noch tragischeren Tod. Meistens nimmt er das Ganze nur in Kauf, um ein Paar Jahre lang König eines lächerlich kleinen Königreiches zu sein. Ich habe ja schon immer gesagt dass die Muggel faszinierende Leute sind!_

_Also habe ich mir einfach mal einen eigenen Mythos zu unserem neuen Sternbild ausgedacht. Falls die Muggel dann das Sternbild sehen, und sich an ihn erinnern, dann werden sie nie daran zweifeln dass es schon immer da war! Und falls einer auf die Idee kommt es sich am Teleskop angucken zu wollten wird er dank unseres Muggel Abwehrzaubers ganz schnell etwas anderes zu tun haben. Aber na ja, dieses Ganze technische Geschwafel interessiert dich sicher nicht, schließlich willst du doch meinen Mythos lesen. Also los geht's! _

_Es war einmal ein Held der Percy hieß. Als Nachkomme eines zweitrangingen Flussgottes war er zwar nicht gerade mächtig, besaß aber ein sehr gutes Herz. Percy war unsterblich in die holde Wendy verliebt ._

Hermine konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken dass Arthur den Helden nach seinem Sohn benannt hatte. War das eine Art ihn um Vergebung zu bitten?

_Percy war ein Liebling des Poseidon, da er jeden Morgen ein großes Fischbrötchen zu sich nahm. Doch eines Tages, von einem plötzlichen Heißhunger geplagt, aß Percy eine Schüssel Müsli , und verärgerte damit seinen Schutzpatron. Demeter im Gegenteil, Göttin der Feldfrüchte und der Fruchtbarkeit, war geschmeichelt von der Wahl des Helden, doch sie beschützte ihn nicht vor der Rache des Meeresgottes ( um ehrlich zu sein, Demeter schien mir keine besonders mächtige Göttin zu sein, also konnte sie sich sehr wahrscheinlich einfach nicht gegen Poseidon währen). Schneller als Percy blinzeln konnte war seine Wendy verschwunden. Sogleich rückte der Held seine Toga zurecht ( auf die er zuvor ein W zu Ehren seiner geliebten Wendy gedruckt hatte) und machte sich auf ihre Suche. Er durchquerte ganz Italien auf Otto, seinem treuen Einhorn ( Oder war es ein Pegasus? Ein Thestral? Irgendeines dieser Pferde gab es jedenfalls in den Mythen die ich gelesen habe…)_

_Eines Tages befragte Percy das Orakel von Delphi, dass ihm dank seiner Kristallkugel verraten konnte dass Wendy sich auf der Insel befand die von dem schrecklichen Bergtroll Polyphem bewohnt war. Dieses Ungeheuer hatte sich unsinnigerweise ein Paar Jahre zuvor einen brennenden stock ins Auge gebohrt, und war deswegen halb blind. (Die Erklärung dazu habe ich gelesen, aber dieser ganze "Niemand" Quatsch war mir wirklich zu bunt. Ich wusste ja dass die Muggel etwas eigenartig sind, aber wer schreibt bitte so was?) Trotz dieser Behinderung war Polyphem jedenfalls immer noch eine große Bedrohung für das angrenzende Königreich. Der Erbenlose Herrscher dieses Landes war so verzweifelt, dass er versprach denjenigen der den Bergtroll erlegte zu seinem Erben zu ernennen . _

_Von seiner Liebe zu Wendy und der Hoffnung auf das Königtum beseelt machte Percy sich sogleich auf den Weg . Ein Bote der Demeter erreichte ihr kurz vor seiner Abreise und überreichte ihm einen Basiliskenkopf, dessen Anblick so schrecklich war dass er jeden zu Stein verwandelte (Ich dachte mir, zu irgendwas muss Demeter doch gut sein! ) _

_Percy war gerade auf der Insel angekommen als eine Herde Ziegen sich ihm neugierig näherte. Erst bei näherer Beobachtung bemerkte er dass es sich bei den Tieren um fleischfressende Exemplare handelte. Diese Erkenntnis kam aber reichlich spät, denn die Herde hatte schon begonnen ihn in die Enge zu treiben. Den Basiliskenkopf hatte der Held vergessen, aber in der Not waren ihm sehr dramatische und rührende letzte Worte eingefallen. Leider tauchte in diesem Moment Demeter auf und beendete so Percys großen Moment. Die Göttin erschien in einem grandiosen Wirbel aus Weizen, ein noch grandioseres Lächeln auf den Lippen. Mit einer lässigen Geste verwandelte sie die Ziegen in pflanzenfressende Tiere die, nun so harmlos wie Flubberwürmer, sich sogleich auf den Haufen Getreide stürzten den Demeter hergezaubert hatte. Ihr Lächeln verblasste als sie sich dem Helden zuwandte : " Warum glaubst du schicke ich dir wertvolle Waffen, Held? Damit du sie zum Blumen gießen benutzen kannst?" Percy wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte und stotterte etwas vor sich hin, als Demeter schon wieder das Word ergriff : " Zeige dich von nun an deiner Aufgabe würdig, du repräsentierst schließlich die große Göttin der Feldfrüchte. Sollte es dir nicht gelingen stirbt Wendy" . Und bevor Percy auch nur blinzeln konnte war die Göttin wieder verschwunden. _

_Da dank Demeter das einzige Hindernis zwischen ihm und der Höhle des Polyphem freigeräumt war konnte sich der Held dem Versteck nun ohne Gefahr nähern. Nachdem er einige Zeit hinter einem Haufen Geröll gesessen hatte hörte er schließlich Stimmen : der Bergtroll drohte Wendy aufzufressen falls sie nicht sofort anfing zu singen! Ohne lange zu warten stürzte sich der Held in die Höhle und fand sich sogleich der schrecklichen Bestie gegenüber. Er griff nach dem Beutel um den Basiliskenkopf rauszuholen und….. Der Beutel! Beim Barte des Merlin! Er hatte ihn vor der Höhle vergessen! Um Haaresbreite entwischte er den Armen des Bergtrolls , machte kehrt und rannte so schnell er konnte die paar Schritte zurück zum Geröllhaufen. _

_Percy dachte schon seine letzte Stunde hätte geschlagen als Polyphem um die Ecke bog während er noch mit der Öffnung des Beutels kämpfte. Zum seinem Glück wurde das Ungeheurer in diesem Moment von Wendy abgelenkt die ihm eine Gabel in den Rücken stach, von dem Gedanken beseelt ihren Geliebten zu retten Percy schrie "Augen zu" und streckte den Basiliskenkopf mit gestreckten Armen vor sich. Polyphem, der nicht auf seinen Rat gehört hatte wurde sofort zu Stein. _

_Kaum hatte Percy Wendy erlaubt ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, schlangen sich auch schon ihre Arme um ihn. Doch wie schon einmal entschied Demeter gerade im unpassendsten Moment dass dies die Zeit war mit großem Wirbel und allem was dazu gehörte aufzutauchen. Ohne groß darauf zu achten was sie unterbrochen hatte wandte sie sich an Percy : " Du hast dich als würdig erwiesen, den Bergtroll erschlagen, und deine Geliebte gerettet. Dafür steht dir mein Dank zu. "_

_"Welche Ehre oh große Göttin, ich… ", versuchte Percy zu Wort zu kommen, doch er wurde sofort unterbrochen . _

_"Und wie ich, so soll auch deine Belohnung unsterblich sein" redete Demeter weiter. "Das Zeichen auf deiner Toga soll die Menschen bis ans Ende der Zeiten an deinen Mut erinnern, und an die Göttin ohne die du nie so weit gekommen wärst, nicht wahr Held?"_

_Und so ließ die Göttin das W dass Percy zu Ehren Wendys auf der Toga trug als Sternenbild zum Himmel aufsteigen, und verschwand sogleich auch wieder. Percy hatte eigentlich auf eine Belohnung gehofft mit der er mehr anfangen könnte : ein zweiter Elderstab, oder vielleicht sogar Unsterblichkeit! Doch immerhin hatte er Polyphem erschlagen, was ihn zum Erben des Königs machte. So ritt er mit seiner Geliebten auf Otto zu besagtem Königreich, wurde dort mit offenen Armen empfangen und lebte dort glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage. _

_Wie du siehst habe ich es dann doch nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn umzubringen… Sonst habe ich aber das Gefühl dass der Mythos reichen sollte um die Muggel davon zu überzeugen dass Fred und Georges Feuerwerk nur ein Sternenbild ist. Was meinst du?_

_Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Hermine war sprachlos. Was sollte sie dazu nur sagen?

"Also ich fand es gut", kam es von Ron. Fragend sah sie Harry an, der verlegen seine Schuhspitzen betrachtete. "Nun ja, ich bin kein Spezialist in griechischen Mythen…", murmelte er, was Hermine veranlasste erleichtert aufzuatmen. Er wenigstens wusste dass es sich nicht um Geschichten aus Italien handelte!

"Um ehrlich zu sein war ich während meiner Zeit bei den Muggel mehr damit beschäftigt vor Dudley wegzurennen als damit Gutenachtgeschichten aus der Antike zu lesen." Harry ignorierte Hermines entsetztes nach Luft schnappen : "Auch wenn der Mythos vielleicht etwas … eigenartig ist, sollte er trotzdem durchgehen, oder?" Ihr war klar dass Harry trotz seiner wenigen Kenntnisse bemerkt hatte dass Arthurs "Werk" mehr schlecht seinem Zweck als griechischer Mythos diente.

Nun schauten beide Jungen Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste gar nicht womit sie anfangen sollte. Damit dass die griechischen Götter sich sehr wahrscheinlich nicht wegen des Frühstücks eines Helden in die Haare geraten würden? (Obwohl, der Trojanische Krieg ließ ja ehr das Gegenteil vermuten….) Damit dass Percy, Wendy und Otto die wohl ungriechischten Namen aller Zeiten waren? Und sowieso, seit wann gab es im antiken Griechenland Einhörner, Bergtrolle, und Basilisken? Wie sollte Sie Arthur schonend beibringen dass sein Mythos sehr wahrscheinlich nicht durchgehen würde weil das Orakel von Delphi nun mal nicht wie Professor Trelawney, mit Hilfe einer Kristallkugel in die Zukunft blickte, sondern wegen der Gaze die Sie einatmete halluzinierte? Schon bei dem Gedanken dass alles einem Zauberer zu erklären, und sei es nur Ron, war sie schon ungeheuer erschöpft.

Deshalb war sie auch so erstaunt dass die Worte " Ja, es ist ganz gut. Lasst mich nur noch ein paar kleine Änderungen vornehmen bevor ich es zurückschicke" in ihren Ohren ziemlich überzeugend klangen. Ron jedenfalls schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Harrys forschender Blick suchte den Ihren während sie aus der Tasche zu Ihren Füßen nach einer Pergamentrolle kramte.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden entstand der Mythos des Perseus (Hermine hatte dann doch versucht den Namen soweit es ging beizubehalten), Sohn des Zeus. Sie erzählte wie der junge Held den Auftrag bekam den Kopf der Medusa seinem Herrscher zu bringen und wie er mit Hilfe besagten Kopfes die wunderschöne Prinzessin Andromeda vor dem Seeungeheuer Ketos rettete. Andromeda war an einen Felsen gekettet worden, als Opfergabe damit die Götter die Prahlerei ihrer Mutter Kassiopeia vergeben würden (wenn man schon mal dabei war, konnte man doch sehr wohl ein Exempel statuieren oder? Hermine hatte Prahlerei schon immer als unerträglich empfunden). Als Erinnerung an diesen Fehler ließen die Götter Kassiopeia als Sternenbild zum Himmel aufsteigen. (Was das mit einem W in Gemeinsam haben könnte hatte Hermine zwar nicht erklären können, aber der kleine Waagen sah ja auch mehr wie ein Kochtopf aus…) Nach all diesen Abenteuern genoss Perseus jedenfalls ein langes Leben.

Hermine gab Arthur auch den Rat den Mythos doch nur in den Kopf der Spezialisten zu zaubern, da es für den Rest der Weltbevölkerung wohl reichen würde die Geschichte ins sogenannte "Internet" zu stellen.

So hatte Hermine am Ende doch schon wieder die Arbeit der anderen erledigt. Aber sie war es gewöhnt, und um ehrlich zu sein machte es ihr doch auch Freude, anderen zu helfen.


End file.
